


Fuck Christmas

by TheReviewess



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, The Lord of the Rings References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-03-19 12:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13704249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheReviewess/pseuds/TheReviewess
Summary: Sara Lance loved the Holiday Season. Everything was always so bright, festive, and full of cheer. She loved the decorations that donned the local businesses, and the lights on the trees. But, while Sara Lance loved the holidays, she absolutely positively hated Christmas with the intensity of a thousand burning suns.Or: How Sara makes Christmas so much better by guilt-tripping her family and getting the house to herself so she and her girlfriend can get laid. Featuring Tommy, Oliver, and Laurel as the best friend's (or sister) a tiny bisexual can ask for.





	1. The Planning Stage

**Author's Note:**

> Oi fam. So I started writing this before Christmas and then I got distracted by work... and also Christmas. So there is no smut in chapter one! This whole thing may be about two or three chapters, depending on ho motivated I am. I figured I'd post part one just to light a fire under my ass to make me finish this thing. LOL! Have fun with Sara the teenager and her girlfriend, Nyssa the adopted genius teenager.
> 
> (Marked underage because the girls are teenagers. Everything is 100% consensual)

Sara Lance loved the Holiday Season. Everything was always so bright, festive, and full of cheer. She loved the decorations that donned the local businesses, and the lights on the trees. She even would help her dad go all out on their decorations. 

(They had the best decorations ever.)

But, while Sara Lance loved the holidays, she absolutely positively hated Christmas with the intensity of a thousand burning suns. Now, why did she hate Christmas so much? After all, Christmas was practically biggest holiday during the holiday season. Well, Christmas Day was also the birthday of one Sara Lance.

Most little kids thought it was awesome that Sara had the same birthday as baby Jesus. But, she absolutely hated it. You would think that a birthday and Christmas all on the same day would mean twice as many presents, right? Wrong. It just meant that her entire family could say “oh, this is your birthday  _ and _ your Christmas present.” Complete and utter bullshit in her mind.

Of course, when she was younger, her family was very good about separating her birthday presents and her Christmas presents. But now that she was older, her extended family seem to be getting lazier, and lazier. It got to the point, where Sara’s birthday presents would be wrapped in Christmas themed wrapping paper. Nothing irritated Sara Lance more, than getting her Goddamn birthday presents wrapped and fucking Christmas themed wrapping paper. At least her mom, dad, and Laurel, made sure to always get her two presents. One for Christmas, and one for her birthday.

Usually the family celebrated by having Christmas and Christmas morning, in the morning time. Then after presents were opened and hot chocolate was had, it became Sara's birthday for the rest of the day. And she appreciated that her parents really did try to have her birthday celebrated on her damn birthday. But her family didn’t see it way. More often than not, Sara would overhear either her mother or her father fighting with a set of grandparents over their family Christmas celebrations. Most of the time they wanted to celebrate Christmas on Christmas. But Quentin and Dinah Lance made very sure that after Christmas presents were opened, the rest of the day belonged to Sara. Even now, when she was almost 16 years old, her family would still fight about trying to have Christmas celebrations on Christmas. And every year, her parents would refuse so that Sara could actually have a birthday.

“They're never going to let this go, are they?” Sara asked.

The two of them were sitting at the top of their stairs, listening into the argument that happened every year right after Thanksgiving. It wasn't even December and their grandparents were calling.

“You'd think they would have learned by now?” Laurel mused.

At this point, the for Lance's had taken to celebrating Christmas on Christmas Eve so that Sara could actually have the entire day of Christmas to herself. Now that the girls didn't believe in Santa, it made life a lot easier. The whole thing came about when Sara broke down on her 12th birthday, complaining about how everybody else had an entire day for their birthday, while Sara only had half a day (to make up for that particular instance, Sara was given the 26th as her birthday part two, in a way to try and make her feel a little better). Needless to say, the year Sara turned 13, they started celebrating Christmas on Christmas Eve instead. 

“I hate Christmas.”

“I know,” Laurel replied. 

As the argument escalated, Laurel got up and headed back to her bedroom. It was the same old argument that every year, and she always knew how it would end. Her parents would say no, they are not coming out to celebrate on Sara’s birthday. And everything will happen the way it always does.

Sighing, Sara stood up, walked down the steps, and leaned against the door frame into the kitchen. Her father was pacing the floor, throwing angry glares at the phone that was sitting on the dining room table. Her mother had her head in her hands, clearly aggravated that they had to have the same conversation every damn year. Both were too concerned about the phone and trying to argue back to Quentin's parents, that they didn't notice Sara listening into the entire conversation, as the phone was on speaker phone.

“You know, if it really means so much, you can go.” Sara said, quiet enough so only her parents heard. “It's not like it's a big deal.” She added on as sarcastically as she could.

Apparently she wasn't as quiet as she thought, since her grandparents seemed overjoyed at the idea of the four joining them. Since they now had exactly what they wanted, they thanked Sara for finally coming to her senses. And they hung up.

“I want a car!” She hollered into the phone, but the call ended too quickly.

Both of her parents looked at her in shock.

“Sara, are you sure?” Her mother asked.

“What? Yeah. A car would be awesome.” The youngest Lance said.

“You're not getting a car.” Her father said quickly. “But you really don't mind going to Christmas over there?”

“Note, how I said you guys. Not me. I'm not going. The 25th is my birthday, and I will do what I want to do on my birthday. That's the rules.”

Both her parents nodded. That was the rules. Whatever the birthday girl (or boy in Quentin’s case) said, went. They made the rules… within reason (Sara was the reason that last part had been added).

“So you guys go have fun and celebrate Christmas or whatever, at the grandparents house. I am going to stay here and enjoy my birthday away from people who refuse to acknowledge that it is my birthday,” Sara told them simply, “… unless there is a car. I might suck it up if they get me a car.” 

“Laurel didn't get a car, neither are you.” Her father said.

“Not even as a birthday slash Christmas present?” Sara asked him with a sly grin.

“Maybe if you had better grades,” her mother teased.

Pouting, Sara accepted the fact that she probably was not going to get a car for Christmas, or her birthday, or both. 

“So, are you guys going to go?” She asked.

Her parents looked at each other and shrugged.

“I don't know. We don't want to leave you home alone on your birthday, Sara. It's your sixteenth birthday! This hardly seems like a sweet sixteen celebration,” Her mother said, clearly not liking the idea.

“Please! Nobody would even come to a sweet sixteen for me. Especially on Christmas. We can have a big party for me later, when everyone isn't spending time with her family. And you know, when I could actually get people to come.” Sara bargained with her parents.

It took a bit more convincing, but in the end they agreed that the three of them would all go to Christmas at the Lance's house. Leaving Sara at home to do whatever she damn well pleased on her birthday. Honestly, Sara didn't quite know what she would do while home alone on her birthday, but it would be nice to have a day where she didn't have to think about Christmas at all.

As she walked back up to her room, Sara pulled out her cell phone and smirked when she saw a new text message.

_ From Nyssa:  
_ _ It is very festive, as you say. _

Sara had sent a picture of all the hard work she and her dad did earlier that day. Their front of their house was decked out in Christmas lights, ribbons, and ridiculous decorations.

_ To Nyssa:  
_ _ U think its weird. _

_ From Nyssa:  
_ _ That is not the word that initially came to mind, but yes. Very strange. _

Sara walked into her bedroom, and flopped down onto her bed before formulating a message to send out.

_ To Nyssa:  
_ _ Did u not have Xmas where u came from? _

_ From Nyssa:  
_ _ My adoptive family is Jewish. But I do not live under a rock (regardless of what my sister  claims), if that is what you are asking. I came from Las Vegas. Not Tatooine. _

_ To Nyssa:  
_ _ Still a desert _

Sara had to admit, she loved Nyssa's love of Star Wars. Nyssa was her long term girlfriend. They met when Nyssa and her adoptive sister and adoptive mother moved to the area before the previous school year. Her little sister was a genius and skipped a few grades, putting her in the same grade as Sara. Nyssa also skipped a few grades, making her a senior when they were supposed to be freshmen. The girl had to take a few of their school’s mandated classes before she was permitted to graduate. So, that's how she and Sara became friends. Stuck in class together. 

Now, Nyssa was a student at Starling City University a year and a half away from graduating with her bachelor's and ramping up to the collegiate competitive season for gymnastics. Many in the gymnastics world were shocked at her decision to just do gymnastics in college, when it came after the Summer's Olympic Games (where Nyssa became the All Around Champion at 15), as she was expected to go pro. But, in the end, Nyssa wanted to be treated like a normal kid. Also gymnastics and school made it hard for her to have a relationship with Sara as is, trying to be a pro at her age would just ensure she had no life. Something Nyssa didn't want. So she chose school and collegiate gymnastics. Nyssa planned to go pro after college, though.

In between school and the gym, she also acted as Sara’s tutor… But, they seemed to get more distracted than anything. But Sara still had decent grades despite their frquent distractions. Meaning she wasn’t failing anything, yet.

(She also knew that if she did start failing, Nyssa wouldn’t let them get off track like she did now. Not being able to kiss her girlfriend would be the worst punishment ever.)

Sara didn't know much about her girlfriend’s past, but she did know that Star Wars was the first movie that Nyssa ever saw. Apparently it was not long after she had been taken in by her adopted family, her little sister insisted upon watching the original Star Wars. And Nyssa fell in love with it right then and there.

As Sara thought about her lovely girlfriend, a new text message came in.

_ From Ollie:  
_ _ Wat do u want for ur bday and Xmas? _

Oliver Queen had been a family friend since he and his best friend, Tommy Merlyn, met Sara’s sister in preschool. Since then, the three of them were inseparable. As Sara got older, she was added into their friend group.

_ To Ollie:  
_ _ R u Xmas shopping rn? _

_ From Ollie:  
_ _ Yeah. Tommy dragged me shopping so he can get something for Laurel. Figured Id do some shopping to. Idk what to get for Felicity tho _

Felicity. She was tutoring Oliver in math and science, since she was so far ahead in school. She was also Nyssa's adoptive sister, so Sara knew enough about her, considering she was over at their apartment almost every day after school.

_ To Ollie:  
_ _ Y r u getting her something? _

_ From Ollie:  
_ _ Bcuz shes the only reason im passing my classes. I need to thank her _

Sara suspected something more was going, since Felicity was all he had been talking about lately, but she wisely said nothing. Felicity was still almost four years younger than Oliver, Laurel, and Tommy, and many seemed to forget that. Either way, she would slyly pass her thoughts on to Nyssa.

_ To Ollie:  
_ _ U kno shes jewish rite? _

_ From Ollie:  
_ _ Shes jewish? _

_ To Ollie:  
_ _ Yeh. She celebrates hanukkah _

_ From Ollie:  
_ _ How do u kno? _

_ To Ollie:  
_ _ Im friends with her sister. I'm over there like every day. _

_ From Ollie:  
_ _ Does that mean I should get her 8 presents? _

_ From Ollie:  
"friends" _

That was something Sara didn't know for sure. Sara only ever gave Nyssa one present last year. Speaking of Nyssa, she hadn't texted back. In the beginning of their relationship, Sara would worry or get irritated when she didn't reply. Nowadays, Sara accepted that Nyssa was a busy woman and she was probably at the gym anyway.

_ To Ollie:  
_ _ I only got Nyssa 1. We exchanged on the last day of hanukkah last year. _

_ To Ollie:  
Stfu _

They did this partially because of Sara’s intense dislike of Christmas, and she wanted to be supportive of her girlfriend and her culture. Also, she was also a poor teenager with a part-time job in the Rocket Shop at Rocket Stadium. Sara had the job since she turned 14, but she didn't have a car. So it was up to her parents to take her to work. Now that she was nearing 16, they let her take the public transport, but a car would be nice. 

But, Sara did find herself enjoying Hanukkah much more than Christmas. The Smoak clan seemed much more cheerful during the season than anyone in her family felt like on Christmas. That could also be because Donna’s parents had passed away, and Felicity and Nyssa didn’t have a father so they didn’t have to deal with anyone else’s plans and they could do what they wanted… which was eat chinese food and watch trashy TV. 

“That would be nice,” Sara mused. That meant they didn’t have to coordinate where they were spending the holidays, because they always knew. Also no one’s birthday fell on a holiday so that was probably nice.

More often than not, Sara found herself joining the Smoaks for any and almost all Jewish holidays, just because it was a nice atmosphere. Also Donna was a damn fine cook. If she didn’t want to be a cocktail waitress, Sara would gladly work in a restaurant where Donna was head chef. Jewish comfort food was the best.

_ From Ollie:  
_ _ Ok. So if u know Felicity so well, wtf do I get? _

_ To Ollie:  
_ _ Something computer related. She is rly good w them and rly likes them.  _

_ From Ollie:  
_ _ Like a new computer? _

_ To Ollie:  
_ _ Omg. Cant u give a normal gift? _

_ From Ollie:  
_ _? _

Sighing, Sara had to remember she was texting a rich kid. At that point Nyssa sent a text back.

_ From Nyssa:  
_ _ Vegas is on Earth. Where Christian people are.  _

_ To Nyssa:  
_ _ Whatevs. Hey do u know wat ur mom is getting Felicity for hanukkah? _

_ From Nyssa:  
_ _ You do not have to get her anything. _

_ To Nyssa:  
_ _ Wasnt planning on it,. Still saving for her bday. Oliver Queen wants to get her something as a ty for being the only reason hes passing his senior year. I mentioned she likes computers and nerd things and he is thinking about getting her a new computer. _

_ From Nyssa:  
_ _ That money could be used for far better things. _

That was the truth. Money in that family was always tight. The only reason that Nyssa was able to continue gymnastics was thanks to scholarships over the years. She had once done some form of martial arts with Felicity (though Felicity had no interest in it after a few sessions and quit after their time was paid off), and she took to it like a fish to water. Like gymnastics, Nyssa was able to secure scholarships of all sorts to continue it. She dropped it when she became a more serious gymnast. Even now, Nyssa worked a part-time job teaching kids to keep up with gymnastics.

_ To Nyssa:  
_ _ Hes rich. He doesnt kno how to be normal _

_ From Nyssa:  
_ _ As much as she would love her own computer, I doubt she would accept it. Besides, we have the family one that she keeps up with very well. I suspect she’s modified it by stealing parts from various places, but I will be keeping that fact to myself.  _ _ And I have no idea what Mum plans on getting. _

Hell, Sara knew that Donna Smoak had a hard time putting food on the table, let alone scraping up enough money for Hanukkah gifts. Last year the girls got new coats. Nice coats too, with gloves, hats, and scarves since they grew out of their old ones and a few other trinkets so the girls could have something to open every night of the holiday. Sara had to admit that Donna had style, though. They were classy coats.

Hearing that Felicity knicked parts here and there to update the family computer didn’t surprise her. It explained why some of the school computers ‘suddenly’ stopped working. Perhaps Sara should tell the girl to be more subtle.

_ To Nyssa:  
_ _ Ill help him. Hes useless. What do u want? _

_ From Nyssa:  
_ _ I am fine. _

_ To Nyssa:  
_ _ Do we have to do this again this year? Ur getting a gift dammit. Idc if I don't get one from u. I want to get u something. _

_ From Nyssa:  
_ _ I would honestly just prefer to just spend some time together over the holidays. No gift needed. _

And suddenly Sara Lance had a wonderful plan. Literally, the best plan she had ever planned ever. And that was saying something, as she liked to think she came up with pretty damn good plans, even if everyone else disagreed.

_ To Ollie:  
_ _ Get them a gift card to a restaurant so they can all go out to a nice dinner. Make it more of a family gift and be like 'heard u celebrate Hanukkah. Thx for being my tutor and helping me pass school. Here's this thing so u and ur family can go celebrate Hanukkah with a nice dinner’ or something. Theyre kind of poor and a computer would be a shock. Nyssa doesnt even have a computer and shes in Uni. _

_ From Ollie:  
_ _ I have an idea _

_ To Ollie:  
_ _ Spill _

_ From Ollie:  
_ _ Y? U dont trust me? _

_ To Ollie:  
_ _ No. _

Seriously... When the hell did Sara EVER trust the guy? Laurel was the girl with the plan in their group of friends. Whenever Oliver had a plan, it always went wrong. Or somehow ended up even worse.

_ From Ollie:  
_ _ What if I got the whole family something nice? _

_ To Ollie:  
_ _ Then theyre gonna feel like they owe you. Or a charity case. Neither is good. _

_ From Ollie:  
_ _ Then what do I do!? _

_ To Ollie:  
_ _ What I suggested. Duh. _

_ From Ollie:  
_ _ Whatever. Ill figure something out. What is her family like? _

_ To Ollie:  
_ _ Nyssa does gymnastics and is rly good. She won gold in all around, and vault at the Olympics last year, and silver in bars. And she helped team USA get gold for the team. She works part time to help afford gymnast things. Donna is a cocktail waitress at the casino. She works a lot and needs a day off probs. Shes the best cook ever tho _

_ To Ollie:  
_ _ Y? _

_ From Ollie:  
_ _ No reason. But i can see ur boner for ur gf from here _

_ To Ollie:  
_ _ I will fuck u up if u dont tell me... and fuck off _

_ From Ollie:  
_ _ Nice try _

_ From Ollie:  
_ _ Still need ur gifts tho… _

Sighing, Sara knew there wasn't much she could do to change his mind once he got an idea. Not wanting her brilliant plan to go to waste, Sara had to carefully word her next text (and when she said carefully, she meant it needed to be incredibly specific). It was really nice that Oliver was off the legal age because it made getting what she wanted so much easier.

After it was sent, Sara smirked and leaned against her pillows. This was literally the best plan ever.

_ To Nyssa:  
_ _ Wanna come over on my bday? The fam is going to the grandparents and I get the house to myself. _

_ From Nyssa:  
_ _ What are you planning? _

_ To Nyssa:  
_ _ Ur Hanukkah present _

_ From Nyssa:  
_ _ Sara! I said no presents! _

_ To Nyssa:  
_ _ U wanted to spend time together. I know. I can read. I was thinking that we do just that. U want to spend time together, and I want to spend my birthday with my girlfriend. Its like the best birthday gift ever. _

_ From Nyssa:  
_ _ Why are you going to be alone? _

They rarely had any time alone. Most of the time, Felicity was stuck being a third wheel. It sucked, but oh well. But the gym would be closed on Christmas, and Nyssa had nothing to do anyway, except for the annual tradition of going out to Chinese food like good Jewish people (plus Sara).

_ To Nyssa:  
_ _ Family wants to celebrate Xmas together so I convinced the rents to go without me. So it will be u, me, and the extended edition of LOTR in a blanket fort. _

_ From Nyssa:  
_ _ You drive a hard bargain, Sara Lance. _

Sara smirked. Nothing beat the extended edition of Lord of the Rings… except for a Star Wars marathon, but they just did that.

_ To Nyssa:  
_ _ I like to think so. _

_ From Nyssa:  
_ _ Should I bring anything? _

_ To Nyssa:  
_ _ Comfy clothes. Maybe a spare set just in case u stay the night. _

_ From Nyssa:  
_ _ Have you still not told your family? _

_ To Nyssa:  
_ _ Not my fault they havent noticed.  _

That was true. Her family always asked when she was getting a boyfriend, and how she needed a man in her life. Sara Lance was an independent woman who don't need no man. But she definitely didn't mind having her gorgeous supportive girlfriend whose body was molded by the Gods themselves.

The only one who knew anything in the family was Laurel (and all of their friends plus the Smoak family), but she wasn't a snitch. Also Sara caught her sneaking Tommy into the house, so she had blackmail. They had an understanding at this point.

_ From Nyssa:  
_ _ Whatever you say. Break is over. Have to run bars. _

_ To Nyssa:  
_ _ Txt me when u get home. Focus on the gym. _

And now, all Sara could do, was wait.


	2. The Execution of the Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Best Birthday Ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a hot second, y'all. School hates me. This is what I get when I'm trying to pull a 4.0 this semester. Also I have way to much homework I should be working on that I haven't done yet because I'm slammed. Enjoy your smut even though its mostly fluff with a tiny lil bit of smut at the end. Nyssa is a nerd but Sara loves it.

When Christmas Day came, the Lances tried to convince Sara to join them, but she stood firm. Oliver had been over the night before, dropping off all his gifts, and slyly handing Sara her request with a wink.

(“Tommy and I might have gone a bit overboard.” He said with a dopey grin as he handed over the box of requested items. “Hope you and Nyssa have fun!”

The box was nicely wrapped and was hidden under Sara's bed. It was a very nice selection. If her planned worked, she would have to thank them later.)

“I'll be fine. I have someone coming over today and we have a date with pizza and the extended edition of Lord of the Rings.” Sara explained with a shrug of her shoulders. “There may be blanket forts involved.”

“Shouldn't your friend be celebrating with her own family?” Her mother asked.

“She's Jewish. So no.” Sara said.

There wasn't much argument after that. Laurel just gave her a raised eyebrow followed by a text once the family left the house.

_ From Laurel: _

_ Have fun. Don't go in my bedroom. I hope you're happy with your selection. I hope the boys didn’t go too overboard. _

_ To Laurel: _

_ Have I told u that ur the best sister ever? _

_ From Laurel: _

_ Happy Birthday. I'll do my best to keep the parents out as long as possible. Enjoy. Also yes but it is nice to hear. _

_ To Laurel: _

_ Best. Birthday. Ever. _

Sara knew she had some time to kill until Nyssa arrived, so she quickly got started on making a plethora of snacks so she and Nyssa could enjoy. She already had the supplies for their blankets fort, and all she had to do was wait until Nyssa came to throw up the blankets.

Soon enough, Nyssa breezed into the house like it was her own home. She wouldn't normally do that, but Sara had shot her a text telling her to walk in when she got there.

“Sara, why is there a mattress on the living room?” Nyssa asked as she walked into the kitchen, shedding her many layers.

“It's for the best blanket fort ever,” Sara answered, holding up her many bowls of snacks. “Help me carry these out?”

Nyssa dutifully picked up a bowl of chips and dip before following Sara out to the living room. Once the bowls were put down on the coffee table, Sara wrapped her arms around Nyssa's waist and pulled the other girl into an embrace.

“Hi, I love you,” Sara mumbled into her neck.

“Happy Birthday, beloved,” Nyssa replied, throwing her arms around Sara. “I come bearing gifts.”

Sara quickly pulled away, “Presents? You didn't have to get me anything!” She began to protest. The blonde didn't get very far in her protests, because Nyssa silenced her with a quick kiss to the lips.

“I did not. My mother and sister did,” Nyssa informed her. “Laurel was kind enough to inform me that you would prefer a different sort of gift.”

Sara’s eyes went wide, and she grinned. “She did, did she?”

“I may have required her assistance with it,” Nyssa mumbled, her face flushing slightly as she looked away.

That made Sara groan. Yes, she was probably going to have the best birthday ever, but now she owed Laurel big time. 

“You know, if you are uncomfortable, we don't have to do—” the blonde was cut off with a firm kiss.

“I want to,” Nyssa told her, “I just worry that you will not like what you see…”

“I’m pretty sure I will. My girlfriend is smoaking hot!” 

“I am breaking up with you,” Nyssa replied with a roll of her eyes as she weakly tried to pull away from Sara.

“Nooooo,” the blonde whined out, pulling Nyssa even closer. “You love meeeee!”

Nyssa smiled and then gave Sara a soft kiss on the forehead. “I suppose I do. I believe I was promised Lord of the Rings and a copious amount of junk food.”

“If you want, we can always skip that part and get to the part where we have no pants,” Sara offered with a sly grin.

“What about my Hanukkah present?” Nyssa asked in a faux innocent voice.

“Happy Hanukkah. Take off your pants.”

“Ever the romantic.”

“It's a gift. Really.”

“Perhaps we could create this fort of yours first.”

“If you don't want to do it, we don't have to.”

“What I do not want, is for anyone to walk in and get an eye full.”

“Oh.” That made sense. And Sara couldn't argue with that logic. She didn't want anyone to see anything, even though her family wasn't supposed to be back until later, this time she would rather be safer than sorry.

“Think fast!” Sara declared, tossing a large amount of blankets at Nyssa.

Nyssa caught them with ease and the two began their mission of creating the best blanket fort ever. With some careful maneuvering, Sara and Nyssa managed to create an impressive fort. Using the backs of couches, they created walls for their fort. The two even managed to pick up the dining room table and move it into the living room, close enough to the TV cabinet so that they had a sturdy roof and the blankets wouldn’t pull too far. The mattress was placed under the table, and lines with many pillows for added comfort, and then the two quickly settled inside. But not before changing into an outfit more conducive to movie marathons. 

Nyssa practically dove under the blankets. Having grown up in Las Vegas and some other really warm but supposedly arid place, she was not a fan of the cold. Sara knew this and ensured that the warmest and fuzziest blankets were the ones inside their fort. 

“Okay, so I might have bought you something…” Sara confessed holding out a small bag out to her girlfriend.

“Sara!” 

“It’s something small! I promise!” Sara said quickly. “It’s something useful right now. And probably for later, but I thought they were kind of funny and I couldn’t resist.”

After pulling out the tissue paper, Nyssa rolled her eyes at Sara’s gift. Wookie fuzzy socks.

“One can never have enough silly socks,” Sara declared with a smile while showing off her own pair of Wookie socks. “I got two so we could match. Also because I wanted some, so yeah…”

“What am I going to do with you?” Nyssa asked while she slipped on the socks.

“Love me?”

“Perhaps later today,” Nyssa hinted with a grin on her face.

Sara gave Nyssa a quick kiss before she crawled away to start their movie. When she crawled back, Nyssa was happily curled up under the blankets, and the two soon curled into each other, enjoying the opening sequence of the cinematic beauty known as The Fellowship of The Rings.

Just being with each other and being all coupley brought inexplicable joy to Sara. When they were in the Smoak household, they were a little more open about their relationship, usually cuddling under blankets and giving a few chaste kisses. But, when Nyssa stopped over to the Lance household they had to hide. Not necessarily because they worried about backlash from the family (though Sara had to admit she was a little nervous about coming out to her family), but mostly because she didn’t want her parents to be weird about it. Because she knew it would be weird. 

Also it was nice to have Nyssa sleepover and be able to kiss her goodnight and cuddle with her all night. Sure they sometimes got a bit handsy, their last sleepover resulting Sara grinding on Nyssa’s muscular thighs. Sara managed to get Nyssa’s pants off her, but not her shirt. Not that it mattered since it was dark and she wouldn’t be able to appreciate the true beauty of her beloved.

“These are from Felicity and my mother,” Nyssa said as she passed over two gifts.

The first, from Felicity, was a framed picture of the two of them at their first school dance as a couple. It was, naturally, a silly picture of the two laying on the couch eating snacks while everyone else had been getting ready. Sara had been sitting upside down, letting her dress ride up, while Nyssa was sprawled across the couch and her legs were lazily thrown across Sara’s chest. Sara was thankful that she had been smart enough to wear compression shorts under that dress. Not only did it keep her warm but it kept her underwear from showing. 

“What are you feeding me?” Sara asked Nyssa after they finished giggling at the picture.

“I think it was a cheeto. I cannot tell since the corsage blocked it.” Nyssa replied, squinting at her hand. Sara’s mouth was wide open and Nyssa had extended her arm toward the blonde while reading some sort of book while they waited. 

“I didn’t know this was taken.”

“Felicity said that she wanted a picture of us in our ‘natural habitat’, or something along those lines,” Nyssa explained with a shrug. “I helped wrap it,” she added.

“Yeah, I could tell.” Sara replied with a grin. Nyssa was very good at wrapping presents.

“And this is from mum,” Nyssa added, producing a similarly sized package. “She would not let me help wrap it.”

So this would be a surprise for the both of them. Sara quickly ripped open the wrapping paper (which she noticed was actually birthday themed instead of holiday themed), and looked down at a particularly adorable picture of the two of them right before Nyssa’s Senior Prom. The both went classy and wore black (mostly because Nyssa couldn’t afford more than one nice dress, but that wasn’t important to Sara). Nyssa had let her hair down and it was curling nicely while Sara’s was up. 

“Damn, we looked hot,” Sara said with a smile on her face. She didn’t have any pictures of her and Nyssa as a couple. Sure there had been some take, but Sara just didn’t keep them for herself. Any photos of the two as a couple were stashed at the Smoak’s house… well, apartment. Mostly because she didn’t want her family to see them. Except Laurel.

“No prom for you this year, though,” Nyssa replied. 

“Relieved?”

“A little,” she teased. 

“I’m putting these in my room. On my desk!” Sara declared putting the pictures off to the side. “Maybe I’ll bring them downstairs on New Year’s Eve, so I can give my Gran a heart attack.”

“That is not very nice,” Nyssa told her, leaning against the blonde and turning her attention back to the TV.

“Neither is implying that I’m going to end up an old maid because I don’t have a boyfriend, but she does it anyway.” Sara grumbled, crossing her arms.

Nyssa reached out and pulled one of Sara’s hands in her own. “So you are just going to casually show her a picture of your girlfriend?”

Sara sat and thought about that statement before she had a better idea. She turned her head over to her girlfriend and asked her, “Wanna come over for New Years?”

“What are you planning?” Nyssa asked, instantly suspicious. And rightfully so. This is Sara and she was known for her outlandish plans.

“Wanna be my New Year’s Kiss?” Sara asked with the most innocent smile she could muster up.

Nyssa rolled her eyes but then gave her a soft kiss. “Well we might as well. After all, we did it last year. We might as well keep that streak going,” The gymnast told her with a smile. 

The last year, Nyssa Sara, and Felicity had to accompany Donna to work that night. They celebrated New Year’s with all the rich people that were partying at the Hard Rock and Donna was one of the many people on the waitstaff the event. Sara, Felicity, and Nyssa found Oliver and Tommy at the party with Laurel and the entire group managed to sneak away with a few bottles of champagne. 

Donna grounded them all for that stunt. Even Sara was grounded, and she wasn’t even Donna’s kid. Needless to say, New Year’s Eve with the Smoak’s was a no go and now they had to find another way to get easy access to alcohol.

“Only if you wear your ‘this is how we Jew it’ shirt.” Sara said quickly. “I can wear my ‘it’s lit’ shirt and we can match.”

“Are we turning into one of those couples now?”

“Abso-fucking-lutely.”

Nyssa nodded, accepting this. After all, if this was to be Sara’s coming out, then Nyssa would do her best to cooperate.

“Why are we rubbing my religion in the faces of your family?” Nyssa asked her.

“Why not? Also my grandmother is this bitchy old Christian lady and I can’t wait to tell her I’ve been in a year long relationship with my Jewish girlfriend and we celebrate Jewish holidays.”

“Jewish and half Middle-Eastern girlfriend,” Nyssa told her with a grin.

Sara’s eyebrows shot up, this was new information. “What’s the other half?”

Nyssa shrugged, “I have no idea. Something Asian perhaps. Or even Russian.”

Sara nodded. “I can see it now,” she said with a grin. “Gran, this is Nyssa, my middle-eastern, Olympic Gold Medalist, Jewish girlfriend of one year and two months.” 

“Sounds lovely, but I would have to bring Felicity,” Nyssa said to her, “Mum is working again.”

Sara whipped out her phone and shot off a quick text. 

_ To Detective Dad: _

_ Can my friend and her sister come to NYE? Their mom is working that night and theyre gonna spend it all alone _

Her dad responded rather quickly. Sara suspected he was miserable right now and also feeling guilty for leaving his youngest home alone.

_ From Detective Dad:  _

_ Sure. You okay? _

_ To Detective Dad: _

_ We ate all the xmas cookies and drank all the milk. U may want to get more… _

“Sara, we have not even touched the food,” Nyssa said as she reached for the tray of cookies and the full gallon of milk. “Do you even have glasses?”

“Why bother dirtying a glass? We’re going to drink it all anyway. Don’t tell me you suddenly feel uncomfortable drinking out of the same milk gallon?” Sara told her, putting her phone away.

“Have we gotten too old to dunk cookies in milk?” Nyssa questioned her girlfriend.

Sara sat there for a moment. Eventually she wordlessly crawled out of their blanket fort and padded off to the kitchen. When she returned, she had two large coffee mugs in her hand. 

“Good point.” Sara muttered, filling up her own mug.

The two settled down next to each other happily while the movie played on. It wasn’t until they were halfway through The Two Towers did they finish all their snacks. Nyssa ate far more than she anticipated, but she wasn’t complaining, and now they were down to their last bowl of popcorn. Sara wasn’t all too surprised at how much they put away. Both of them were athletic. Nyssa could easily put away around twenty five hundred calories a day without blinking, and Sara did about the same with all the running around she did during the cross country season. They didn’t just eat snacks, though. Nyssa insisted on a proper meal, mostly because she wanted to try and stay on her rather strict diet.

“This is going to take weeks to work off,” Nyssa mumbled when they finished all the food. She was cuddled up to Sara and barely paying attention to the movie at this point, opting to place gentle kisses on any and every little bit of skin she could reach.

“Worth it,” Sara replied while dipping her head so she could steal a kiss from her girlfriend.

Nyssa tilted her head just so and gave her girlfriend a soft kiss. “Happy Birthday,” she hummed happily.

“Can I open my big present yet?” The blonde asked with a teasing grin.

Nyssa grinned and then pulled Sara into a long and slow kiss. “Well, you have been very patient,” she told Sara when they broke away. “I am pleasantly surprised at your self control.”

Sara flushed and looked away, “I didn’t want to push you in case you didn’t want to do anything…”

Nyssa pulled her back for a quick kiss. “You can unwrap your birthday present,” she told Sara with a grin. “I was told you were given quite a selection of… devices for activities like this.”

“You can call them sex toys,” Sara replied.

“Or I can pretend to be blissfully ignorant of such things.” Nyssa told her playfully.

“So you don’t want me to fuck you with the strap on I just got?”

Nyssa glared at her. Sara knew many of Nyssa’s deep dark fantasies, if not all of them, and vice versa. Most of these conversations came about while Nyssa was overseas for the Olympics last summer, since everyone had been talking about sex and the like, while she was just twiddling her thumbs because she was an awkward fifteen year old that barely did more than kiss her girlfriend. After those few weeks, they two of them had done a little bit more experimenting.

“I even have fuzzy handcuffs. And before you ask, they aren’t pink.They’re black. I was very specific about what I wanted.” Sara told her, flipping Nyssa on her back. “There are a few other things in there that I didn’t ask for, but I figure we can try those when we get more comfortable.”

Nyssa sighed, Sara played a good game, and she knew all of Nyssa’s weaknesses. “Very well Do your worst,” she replied dramatically.

Sara placed a quick peck on Nyssa’s forehead before rushing out of their fort. “This is gonna be great! Promise!” Sara yelled as she raced up the steps two at a time. 

When she got back down the steps, she noticed that all of their empty dishes were outside the fort, along with Nyssa’s bag, Sara’s presents and a few blankets. When Sara crawled inside, she noticed how the TV was on, but the volume was low.

“I felt that the clashing of blades was not very romantic,” Nyssa told her as she leaned against a mound of pillows. 

“Yeah probably true.” Sara replied with a grin. “So… how do we do this?” She asked while looking down at the box. 

Nyssa crawled over to her beloved and pulled the box out her her hands. It was quickly placed on the ground and then promptly ignored so that Nyssa could pull Sara into a iss.

“How about we take this slowly, and then we can see where it takes us, okay?” Nyssa asked once she pulled away.

“Yeah, perfect,” Sara replied a little dazed.

Instantly Sara’s hands reached for waistband of Nyssa’s shorts. “Can I take off your pants now?” She asked with a dopey smile.

Nyssa nodded, “Happy Hanukkah,” the gymnast replied with a similar grin. 

Sara let out a small victory cheer as she made quick work of Nyssa’s sweats. Nyssa’s shirt followed and then Sara sat back and admired her girlfriend. 

“You know, normally I hate it when Laurel is right, but right now I’m loving it,” Sara told her as she started at Nyssa in awe. 

Clearly the older Lance sister took Nyssa shopping. And she had a sneaky suspicion they went to Victoria’s Secret… which meant Nyssa spent her entire last paycheck on this, if not more. Her girlfriend was wearing a simple black bra (which Sara suspected was a push up) with black lace to add to the aesthetic. Her underwear was solid black in the front but she was seated just right so that Sara could notice that the backside was see through.

(She was really going to owe Laurel.)

“Happy Birthday to me,” Sara whispered as she looked her girlfriend up and down with hungry eyes. She could feel her mouth going dry at the sight of absolute perfection.

Nyssa rolled her eyes and reached out to grab a fistful of Sara’s shirt, “I believe you are overdressed, Birthday Girl.”

Sara let out a groan as she allowed Nyssa to drag her closer. “So hot,” she mumbled, her eyes instantly zoning in on Nyssa’s breasts. They weren’t large by any means, but Sara didn’t care, she loved them all the same. Especially when they were this close to her.

Soon enough Sara had her own shirt off, revealing that she was not wearing a bra and she was able to press her own breasts against Nyssa’s cloth covered ones. Their lips met and the two kissed each other like their lives depended on it. Hands roamed over bare skin, clawing at each other and pulling the other closer and closer. At some point, Sara removed Nyssa’s bra with the skill that only those cursed enough to wear bras had. Once it had been removed, Sara finally was able to cup Nyssa’s breasts in her hands.

“God damn,” Sara whispered, letting her thumbs roll over caramel colored nipples. She just had to sit there and marvel over her girlfriend. Nyssa had been adamant about Sara never seeing her without a shirt. She even over the summer she wore a tshirt over her swimsuit! So this was a big step for Nyssa, and Sara now saw why.

Nyssa’s torso was littered in scars. They criss-crossed over her chest, on her ribs, and down her toned stomach. Sara had never seen anything in her entire life, and for a moment she was horrified. If she didn’t know better, she would have assumed something was happening at home.

Nyssa instinctively tried to cover herself, but Sara placed her hands over Nyssa’s arms.

“No. Don’t do that,” she pleaded with her lover. “I’m sorry, it just threw me for a loop.”

“Yes, they tend to do that,” Nyssa all but spat out, forcing her arms over her chest with strength that Sara didn’t expect her to have.

“Are you okay?” Sara asked in a small voice, making sure to look at her face and not to look down.

“My mother is not harming me if that is what you are asking,” Nyssa said quickly, defending the blonde woman. “The Smoak’s are the best thing that ever happened to me and how dare you insinuate that-”

“Whoa! Whoa! Babe! Calm down!” Sara said quickly, cutting Nyssa off. “I wasn’t insinuating anything. I just had to ask. I don’t think Donna could even do anything like that.”

“Good.”

Sara let out a sigh and gently placed her forehead against Nyssa’s. “I love you…”

Nyssa slowly tilted her head so that their noses touched briefly. “I love you.”

Smiling, Sara placed a soft kiss on Nyssa’s forehead, allowing it to linger.

“They are from before my adoption,” Nyssa said after a moment. “My father did this.”

“What a dick,” Sara grumbled, pulling Nyssa close, as if to protect her.

Her comment made Nyssa snort and start giggling. “I suppose you could say that. But these have cause quite a bit of trouble for us… It has gotten to the point where Mum keeps multiple copies of the police report and my medical records lying around so she can prove she is not trying to kill me.”

“Something tells me you were on a first name basis with most of the police in Vegas, huh?” Sara asked her.

“We always made them a cup of coffee when they would have to be called out. When we moved, Chief supposedly called the Starling City Police Chief to inform them of my  _ unique  _ situation.” Nyssa told Sara, letting her arms slowly drop to her sides. “That has not stopped the police from dropping by on occasion. I think they appreciate the coffee just the same, though.”

“Has my dad ever had to come over?”

“Do you really want to talk about this when we could be getting to much more pleasurable activities?”

Sara grinned. “Good point. Now sit back and relax, babe, because I’m about to rock your world!”

“Can I lay back instead?”

“You know, I hate you sometimes.” 

That made Nyssa laugh, which made Sara laugh. Nyssa happily flopped back against the pillows, pulling Sara down with her.

Their first time was awkward to say the least. Neither Sara or Nyssa knew what the heck they were doing, but it made it funny at least. Sara was very focused on her lover’s breasts.

“You know, I think I’m a boob girl,” Sara said as she let her thumbs circle erect nipples.

“You know,” Nyssa parroted back, “I would appreciate your appreciation a little more if you could get on with it!” 

Sara had been teasing her poor breasts for the last five minutes and for the love of everything that was holy, if Nyssa had to wait any longer, she would just get herself off and ensure Sara wasn’t allowed to touch her. 

Taking the hint, Sara let her hands slowly trail down Nyssa’s sides, her fingers lightly running over the raised bits of skin from where Nyssa’s scars didn’t heal evenly. Even with her scars, she was still convinced that Nyssa’s body was sculpted by the Gods. These scars just made her more of a badass… and besides, battle scars were hot.

When Sara got to Nyssa’s underwear, she wasted no time hooking her fingers into the waistband, but she didn’t pull down instantly. She looked up and cocked her head to the side, silently asking Nyssa if this was okay. Nyssa nodded, but that wasn’t good enough for Sara Lance. Consent was important.

“I need a verbal yes or no, babe.” Sara told her softly. 

“Yes, dear,” Nyssa replied with a teasing smile. She should be used to this, since Sara always made Nyssa give her a verbal confirmation, but she thought it was sweet every time it happened.

“That’s my girl,” Sara replied cheekily. After that, she nearly ripped Nyssa’s underwear from her body and tossed it over her shoulder, not really looking where it went. They didn’t need it right now.

Once that was done, Nyssa pulled Sara right back down for a kiss, to which she happily obliged. Kissing Nyssa was great. One hand held Sara up while the other rested on Nyssa’s abdomen, tracing little circles anywhere her fingers could reach. When they broke away, Sara looked down and smiled at her.

“You good?” She asked.

Nyssa responded by hooking her fingers into the waistband of Sara's pants. “Could be better,” the gymnast teased as she waited for Sara’s permission to take them off.

The blonde grinned and helped Nyssa take her pants off. Soon the two were laying side by side, completely naked except for their wookie socks.

(Sara insisted that they stay on.)

“So. How do we do this?” Sara asked, her eyes never leaving Nyssa's breasts. She clearly was a boob girl.

“You literally planned for us to have sex but you have no idea what to do?” Nyssa deadpanned.

“If we're being honest, I thought one if us would chicken out,” Sara told her with a shrug. “And I did a little research!”

“Pray tell, what was that?” Nyssa asked, almost worried about what her girlfriend would say.

“Well I started with porn but apparently that isn't realistic… according to Laurel at least, so she told me things that girls like and said that I should just do things that I like to you and go from there… or something.” Sara told her. 

She didn't need to tell Nyssa that Laurel had caught her watching porn and studying it and then pointed out all the inaccuracies. That was an awkward conversation and they would keep that to themselves. And also never mention again. Ever.

“Shouldn't you know things from all that time with horny Olympians!?” Sara asked.

“I believe they were trying to preserve my innocence.”

“What innocence– Ouch! Hey!” Sara rubbed the red welt on her arm while pouting. “Don't hit me for telling the truth! You're just as dirty as me, even if you don't voice it! Kinky little fuck.”

Nyssa rolled her eyes and pulled Sara into a gentle kiss. Afterwards, she pulled Sara’s hand towards her center, letting the blonde’s fingers rest just above her pubic bone. 

“Perhaps we should take this one step at a time,” Nyssa whispered to her.

“Uh,” Sara started off. Her brain was short-circuiting at the thought of actually having sex with her girlfriend. “Yeah. Slow. I can do that. Totally. Just, uh, tell me if you don't like something, okay? I might need help.”

Nyssa offered her girlfriend a shy smile, “I can guide you if you need it.”

“Cool,” Sara replied a little breathlessly. “Cool.”

She adjusted herself slightly so that Nyssa was now ok her back with Sara next to her on her side. It offered Sara a great view of Nyssa's whole body while still allowing her to be close to her beloved. Slowly she let her finger dip down through neatly trimmed curls, watching as Nyssa's legs slowly spread in anticipation.

“Hey, wait a second! Did you shave this morning?” The boundaries between hair and skin was very defined which threw Sara for a loop.

“Laser hair removal is amazing,” Nyssa answered with a grin. “I was able to secure it as part of my sponsorship to the Olympics because apparently a gymnast must always be free of body hair.”

“So you never need to shave?” 

“Not unless I want my genitals to resemble a child's,” Nyssa replied.

“Not even your legs?!” Sara asked in shock.

“Jealous?”

“A little yeah. But not complaining,” Sara said. Shaving was a bitch and a half! “Look, are you sure you–”

She didn't even get a chance to finish her statement as Nyssa took Sara's hand and shoved it right between her thighs. Their reaction was instantaneous. Sara let out a loud gasp while Nyssa let out a low moan of pleasure. 

“Babe,” Sara whispered, “you're so fucking wet right now.”

“You are the cause of that,” Nyssa whispered back, moaning slightly at the end when Sara moved her fingers.

“Holy shit,” Sara mumbled, now adjusting herself so she could get a better view of what the situation. While her adjustment pulled her away from Nyssa's side, she had to admit the view was spectacular. 

Nyssa on her back with her hair splayed out around all the pillows was a sight to behold. Sara could see her chest rise and fall with every ragged breath she took, and the way Nyssa's abdominal muscles flexed as Sara moved her fingers to brush over her clit. Or, what Sara assumed her clit was. She had no idea what she was doing.

“Talk about Smoaking hot,” Sara mumbled.

“If you say that again, I am kicking you off of me,” Nyssa informed Sara in a breathy voice. It was possible that this was an empty threat but Sara wasn't going to push her luck. After all, she had been planning this for nearly a month.

“Fine,” the blonde replied with a grin, “but you’ll tell me if I’m doing something you don’t like, right?”

“I can tell you when you are doing something I do like, too,” Nyssa answered with a smile. “And you are definitely off to a good start, my love.”

Sara rolled her eyes but she didn’t miss the hitch of Nyssa’s breath when she began slow circles on her clit. While she definitely wanted to get into it, she also wanted to take her time building Nyssa up and teasing her. That was easier said than done for a girl with an incredibly short attention span and an overactive imagination.

But Sara took her time. She let her fingers slowly circle around Nyssa’s clit, grinning at every time Nyssa let out a tiny whimper. With every whine and cry, Sara grew bolder. Soon she found her mouth on Nyssa’s breast, and her fingers teasing at Nyssa’s entrance. Nyssa’s moans were spurring her on like no tomorrow, and they sounded so fucking sexy. After a bit of teasing, Sara coated her fingers with enough of Nyssa’s wetness so that she slid her fingers inside of her beloved. She didn’t expect the loud hiss to sound from the gymnast.

Jumping up quickly, Sara was about to pull her fingers out, but Nyssa’s hand shot out to keep it in place.

“Are you okay?” Sara asked, worried for Nyssa.

“Fine,” She replied through gritted teeth. “Just give me a moment.”

Sara nodded, keeping her hand in place. She moved so that she could place a gentle kiss to Nyssa's temple. “I love you,” she mumbled against her carmel skin.

Nyssa smiled, tilting her head so that she could place a kiss on Sara's lips. “Love you too.”

After a few moment of hesitation, Nyssa began to move her own hips. To Sara, there was something magical about that moment. Maybe it was the way Nyssa tentatively bucked against Sara’s hand. Maybe it was the soft sighs that fell from her lips. Or perhaps it came from the way Nyssa was guiding Sara’s hand showing her exactly what to to to make her girlfriend feel good. In all reality, there was quite a bit going through Sara’s head but all she could think was how amazing this moment was.

Adjusting herself again, Sara settled happily between Nyssa’s legs, watching in awe as her fingers slowly moved inside her lover. She gradually found herself increasing her pace. It was slow build, making Nyssa whine with every inward thrust. 

“God, you’re sexy,” Sara mumbled mostly to herself. It was one thing to see Nyssa completely in her element, practically dancing across the floor in her leotard, but it was another thing to have her splayed out on Sara’s tiny twin mattress with her back arched, her chest heaving, and fingers gripping into the blankets under her so hard that they might rip holes. 

She moved her thumb so she could brush up against Nyssa’s clit. The position was awkward, and hard, and she might miss a few time, and would likely give her a massive hand cramp, but the second she shifted positions, Nyssa let you a loud moan that shook Sara to her core. Oh yes, the eventual hand cramp would be so worth it.

“Fuck!” Nyssa cried loudly. 

Oh yeah, so worth it. 

Sara didn’t have much time to contemplate how awkward the hand position was, because soon enough, Nyssa was pulling Sara down for a sloppy but passionate kiss. Their teeth clashed, tongues met, breast pressed against each other and Nyssa was clawing at Sara’s back. As Nyssa’s back arched, pressing her body into Sara’s, the blonde slid her arm underneath her lover, holding her close. 

Their kisses slowly turned to sloppy passionate ones, to lazy gentle kisses in the span of a few moments. Nyssa’s walls clenched hard around Sara’s fingers, and her body trembled as she came. Sara slowed to movements of her hand, leaving her fingers still inside her lover as she rode out her orgasm. While the hadn’t had conventional sex before, Sara knew the signs of Nyssa orgasming, having brought her to one a few times before from their overzealous dry humping during sleepovers. 

“How you feeling?” Sara mumbled against Nyssa’s lips.

“I believe you killed me,” Nyssa mumbled back before giving her a quick kiss. Nyssa’s chest was still heaving and she could even hear her blood pounding in her ears.  

“Shame,” Sara mumbled, rolling off to the side “I still had plans for you.” Her eyes drifted over to the box that was at the edge of their fort. “But if you can’t handle it-”

“It would be in your best interest not to finish that statement,” Nyssa growled weakly. 

Smirking, Sara gently pulled out of her lover, grinning even more as Nyssa wined at the loss of her fingers. Moving away from her girlfriend, Sara reached for the box and opened it with a huge grin on her face. She had plans. Lots of plans. And her first plan, well second plan, was to make one of Nyssa's fantasies come to life.

“Hey, hot stuff? Are you alive enough for these?” She asked, holding up a pair of black fuzzy handcuffs. 

Nyssa picked her head up of the mattress to look at her girlfriend, only for her jaw to drop, her face to heat up, and for her head to fall back to the mattress. She quickly pulled a pillow over her head, likely to keep Sara from noticing how red she was, before saying something that was completely muffled but they pillow. 

“So is that a yay or nay?”

Nyssa gave her a thumbs up.

“Oh hey, there's a gag in here.”

Thumbs down.

“I wasn't asking, I just noticed it was here– are those nipple clamps?! Jeez, the guys really did go overboard… You don't like the idea of nipple clamps do you?”

Another thumbs down.

“Need a second?”

Nyssa just grunted to say yes. 

Smiling, Sara put the box down and then went to lay next to her girlfriend. “Take your time, babe, we have all day.” Sara mumbled, cuddling up to Nyssa. 

Nyssa shifted, pulling Sara’s head onto her chest , grinning when she heard Sara give a quiet victory shout. “I take it your birthday is turning out well?”

“Best birthday ever. And we’ve only just started!” Sara replied happily as she let her face rest against Nyssa’s breasts. 

The two stayed in that position for some time. Long enough for the Hobbits and the rest of the Fellowship of the Ring, sans Gandalf, to leave Lothl ó rien.

“You know. That line is a reference to the Silmarillion,” Nyssa hummed as she watched Gimli talk about the gift Galadriel gave him. 

“Nerd,” Sara replied with a lopsided grin.

“It is a very important line!” Nyssa protested, propping herself up on one elbow, ready to lecture the blonde. “You see, this all begins with F ë anor, the el that created the Silmarils.”

“Silmarils?” Sara asked, letting her head rest next to Nyssa’s elbow.

“Unimportant. Just know they were seen as one of the greatest wonders crafted by the elves. Feanor created them. But F ë anor was also indibly greedy and lusted for power. Three times did he beg for a strand of hair, but she refused him.” Nyssa explained to her.

“So why did she give it to Gimli?” 

“That is up for debate” Nyssa said. “In the book, Galadriel has no gifts to give Gimli and asks what he would like. Initially, Gimli tells her he does not require a gift, as he has now gazed upon the beauty and heard her gentle words and he is happy with that. It it only after Galariel presses him does he ask for a single strand of hair. When asked what he would do with it, he simply tells her he would treasure it, and it would be set in impenetrable crystal as a way to show a pledge of good will between dwarves and Elves, since they had been fighting for many years prior to this.

“So, Galadriel complies with Gimli’s request. But instead of giving him one hair, she gives three. It is likely to symbolize the three times Feanor asked for her hair to satisfy his own greed and lust. Since she can see the intentions of others, and knew Gimli was not at all like Feanor, she granted his request thrice over.”

“So since Gimli wasn’t a dick and has a good heart, he got his request?” Sara asked.

“Yes.”

“But why hair? What was so important about hair?” It was just hair in Sara’s mind. She didn’t quite understand why it was so important.

“Simply put, Galadriel’s hair was essentially one of the wonders of the elven world. It was said to be golden in color but touched with silver, reminiscent of the two trees of Valinor, which are very important to the elves.” Nyssa explained, her inner nerd showing.

“Seems weird, but okay.”

“I would treasure your hair, beloved,” Nyssa told her before pressing a kiss to her cheek. “Perhaps I should show you what else I would treasure.” She added, pinning Sara to the mattress.

“Oh fuck yes,” the blonde mumbled.

Best. Birthday. Ever.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, there will be one more chapter after this Something small and mostly comedic. With some fluff.


End file.
